


Christmas Shopping

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, First Christmas, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Mark has some Christmas shopping to do.





	Christmas Shopping

“This is impossible,” Mark says collapsing onto the bench in the center if the mall next to Sam.

“Mark it's Christmas shopping. Just get Hartley a scarf and be done with it,” Sam says.

“I can't do that! I went and got all sorts of cool individualized things for everyone else. It would be rude to get Hart some worthless little trinket,” Mark says with a sigh.

“What about asking that scientist at Star Labs? She worked with Hart for years. Surely she'll be able to think of something,” Sam says bored out of his mind.

“I guess I'll give that a shot,” Mark says and goes to Star Labs. The minute he walks into the cortex the flash brats scream. 

“I come in piece. What do you all know about Hartley's interests?” Mark demands as they stare at him.

“What?”

“Hartley's interests. I need ideas for Christmas presents for him,” Mark says.

“He's a dick. That's all I know about him,” Cisco says going back to decorating his computer desk for the holidays.

“What about you Dr. Snow?” Mark asks.

“Ummm...music? He likes orchestra music... I think. I usually just gave him a gift card to Barnes and Noble,” Caitlin says.

“What does he like?” Mark asks.

“Being snobby,” Cisco says.

“That's about all either of us know,” Caitlin says.

“You worked with him for years. How can you not know anything about him?” Mark asks.

“I was a little distracted with Ronnie,” Caitlin says.

“Do you have any security footage from when he worked here?” Mark asks and they give him hours of footage of Hart just working at his desk. 

“See he wasn't very forthcoming with his interests,” Cisco says but then he notices that Hartley is always talking about this opera he loves, even though no one is listening.

“Bingo,” Mark says ordering tickets. And then he continues watches and sees Hartley always playing with a necklace he wears under his sweaters, intil he goes after Wells and it's gone. 

And that's how he finds himself intimidating Mr. and Mrs. Rathaway into telling him that it was given to Hartley by his Grandmother. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how Hartley funded the building of his gloves.

His contacts take all of one day to track down the pawn shop that has it. It's an easy matter to scare the owner out of it.

On Christmas Day Mark watches Hartley open the envelope with the Opera tickets inside and he even hugs Mark.

“Come to my room later,” I'll give you my real gift then,” he whispers to Hartley and Hartley whispers back a quick ditto before handing Mark a box with a old fashioned aviation helmet inside.

“Thanks man,” Mark says.

Later Hartley knocks on the door to Mark's room and hands him CD. A quick play of it shows a video of Clyde edited to say 'I love you Mark’.

“I... I know you miss him, so I wanted you to have something of him. The original videos are on there too. Every single one I could find,” Hartley says.

“Thank you Hartley,” Mark says handing the necklace to him.

“How did you know about this?”

“I'm a lot more clever than people give me credit for,” Mark says.

After that Christmas people begin noticing that Weather Wizard and Pied Piper will always have each other's backs. Even if they don't know why.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr :)


End file.
